yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chikane Himemiya
Chikane Himemiya is the protagonist of the Kannazuki no Miko series, she is The Lunar Priestess. The daughter of the 1.000-year old, noted family. Studious, athletic, pretty, smart. Summer's intensity, fall's grace, winter's nobility, and spring's kindness collected in a perfect person. She is also known as Kaon from the non-yuri anime Kyoshiro To Towa No Sora, and from the yuri manga Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian. Yuri Feats *Noon in the spring garden was the place and date of her first secret time she spend with Himeko. *She is popular among the girls students, she have a fan club consisting only girls, the girls in her school even wanted to have lunch together with her. *The invitation she gave Himeko was sponsored by the Himemiya family for a special birthday party for her with Himeko. *Usually, she have Otoha picks her outfit for her birthday party, but for it will be unlike any other birthdays, a birthday she will be with Himeko, she just thinks of it the night before, and can't keeps her heart from pounding, it makes her be so indecisive over dressing, because it's a truly special day for her. *The morning of Himeko and her birthday, she rided on a horse to resque Himeko from the Orochi, and by using her arch and arrows. And to be confirned that Himeko was the Solar Priestess, she took off the upper part of Himeko's uniform dress to look at the sun sympol, blushing she put one hand on her breast. *Just before Himeko had open her eyes, she was kissed by Chikane after saying "happy birthday" on the morning of their birthday. *For kissing Himeko without her consent, she is regretful. *Whenever Himeko is afraid she is there for her, when she was afraid to hear about the explanation of the troublesome situation of the Orochi she held her hand, and when she collapsed she held her to bed. *If Himeko was wishing to go to a place out of the village where she'll not cause anyone trouble, then she'll go with her too, she doesn't mind deep woods or uninhabited islands. *If Himeko leaves, she'll be sad. *Despite being always very busy by student council, sports practice, tea ceremonies, she specialize some time to be with Himeko in lunch break, for this was the only time she can be with her. If it was bothering Himeko, she'll never do it again, for Himeko's gratification is above all else, and she'll never stop her from doing what she wants. *When Himeko was alone feeling regret for Makoto's injury, she was found by Chikane, lending her a jacket, and a basket containing sandwiches for her to eat. When she cried explaining her feelings of blaming herself for Makoto's injury, she said that being born a priestess, being reincarnated as priestesses isn't Himeko's fault, she can't forgive the fact that Himeko had to cry over a fate like that, that's why she wants to fight with Himeko, she wants to protect her after embracing her under the same jacket. *Protecting Himeko using her archery skills is what she did at the assault of one of the Orochi. *Since Himeko didn't have shelter after the Orochi wrecked the dorm, she allowed Himeko to stay at her home, decided that she'll move into the room next to hers the next day, to assure that Himeko is safe. Like when Himeko had a nightmare and didn't know what was going on, she entered her room to stay there for a while until she calms. *Chikane's beauty captivates her when she walks and when she was wearing the Solar Priestess uniform, she said that she doesn't even compare to her. *When she and Himeko began to use their powers to break the seal on the Six Holy Swords, a beam of light rushed to attack Himeko, but Chikane shielded her to get injured in order to protect her. *"The shell matching game" is a method she tought to Himeko to calm her reprimand. The game that matches two halves of a poem written on bivalves, for bivalves, there's only one set of valves that match perfectly, one set in the world, but their definitely is a set, humans are the same too, someone in the world waiting just for Himeko, just that one person, so there isn't a person who has to be alone, and that Himeko should just do her best at her own pace, until she meets that one and only person, until then she'll protect her, giving her a pink shell necklace. *If she fails in protecting Himeko she is remorseful. *She encouraged Himeko to go out with Souma, but hidden behind her smile the truth was she is sad and jealous for letting Himeko go with him. *When Himeko is smiling, it makes her happy. *To create a barrier for the villagers to escape if an Orochi attacks again, she thought that she could create it because because Himeko was with her. *Even though one of her important dresses was received from her father, she asked Otoha to make it as Himeko's size, since it flatters Himeko. *After Himeko moved Chikane's hand away for remembering a bad memory of cutting her hair, she thought that Himeko hates her, and after her departure to a date with Souma, she tried to stop her but she didn't, and she spent her time waiting for her return. *As long as Himeko is safe it's the most important to her. *While Himeko was asleep, she sneaked to sit on her bed touching her face settled to kiss her lips but was interrupted by Souma's visit. *Somewhere in her heart, she wished for Himeko to jump into her arms, when Himeko was crying, she felt relief somewhere in her heart. *Shielding Himeko from the Orochi Tsubasa's attack is what she did in order to protect Himeko. *The next meeting she had with Himeko, when she was walking to school, she glimpsed Himeko and came to greet her, but Himeko couldn't call her "Chikane-chan" apologized then ran away, Chikane ran and chase after her, for she wanted to talk with her, and wanted to see her innocent smile, for that, she did anything she could, to spend time with Himeko, that alone made her happy. *The reason she gets to do the ritual of the sealing was to gain the power to protect Himeko, without the aid of Souma. *If she thought that she made Himeko exhausted at the ritual she deeps herself in the pool they usually bath into. *The reason she brought Himeko to her house and decided to break the seal with her, because she wants her to be happy, because she wants her to be smiling. *On Himeko's second date with Souma, when was doing the final touches on Himeko's hairstyle and was given to the choices wether to put Souma's gifted hairpin he handed to Himeko or the one she was given to her by Himeko at their first meeting, she picked the second choice, and as always when Himeko leave to her date, grievously she went down the stairs to stop her from going out with him, but she buried the wish believing that it was the right choice she made if it brings Himeko's smile. *On the surface of the mirror her heart and thoughts of Himeko were reflected in it, deep feelings she wants to convey to Himeko but it doesn't reach its destination. *She never desired anything, without any hesitation, the world accepted her brilliance, just as the moon glows in the night sky, just as it glows with all the stars below it, it was a natural state, but then she realized that there's a warm light in the world, that there's a sun to shine on her, Himeko. *Remembering Himeko feeding her an egg roll while having her lunch in the spring garden where they were usually have lunch until she let Souma to be with Himeko. *Himeko's smile is her sunlight. *One of the traits she loves about Himeko is at first when she called her Chikane-chan instead of Miya-sama because she was oblivious of the fact that she was truly famous, and when she talks about herself and smiles naturally, it was the moment she recognized the light that embraced her. *When the puppy Himeko was holding jumped on mud, causing a big miss, Himeko used her pink handkerchief to wipe Chikane's face, when the air swirled around them she was blushing together with Himeko. *Her feelings at the moment she met Himeko can't be described, the warmth of Himeko's embrace, the first comfort she ever experienced, she felt that she didn't want to let her go, she was obsessed. *She has been in love with Himeko since they first met in the spring garden. *She is absolute caring and overprotective for Himeko, like when Himeko was about to fall in the stairs she grabbed her and hugged her in episode 1, and when she invited her into her mansion to live after the crisis of the Orochi. *She admitted having erotic dreams about Himeko. *She is possessive of Himeko and can't stand seeing Himeko kissing anyone but herself. *Just protecting Himeko's smile and happiness is what she wanted, and she've never thought of rewards from her. *Talking with Himeko about anything is fine by her, because she just wanted to talk with her. *Riding her horse she'll go to see and protect Himeko any time. *It doesn't matter what what Himeko would tell her about Souma, rather than hiding it in Himeko's heart, if saying it out Himeko will feel much relieved, giving her a hug as well with tears in her eyes. *Playing the piano at the returning of Himeko to the mansion, wearing Himeko's priestess outfit, she made love with Himeko starting with a kiss to taste her sweet lips, she've always wanted that, a night for Himeko and her, an eternal night in witch she caress her, and she doesn't want it to end. *She became an Orochi to do what she wants, to beat Souma, Himeko's previous boyfriend who is not an Orochi that kills priestesses nor a knight that protects the priestesses, for his useless existence, she will make him disappear from their sight. *Because she wants Himeko's heart to be filled with her, and always think of her and nothing else from that moment, she deflowered her near the end of episode eight. *From there on of becoming an Orochi it was Himeko and hers banquet that she doesn't want anyone to bother them by any Orochi, the invitation was pressed between Himeko's breasts. *Falling at her bed which was arranged by Himeko, feeling its softness and warmness, she mentioned the sun's smell that gently envelopes her, Himeko's lovely scent as she turned to Himeko gazing at her with a lovingly smile. *The first time she hugged Chikane to sleep, she held her more securely than anything in the world. *One time, while being near Himeko in the bath she touched her somewhere which made Himeko shy, she laughed lovingly behind her. *In the moon temple battle, at the final battle between the Solar Priestess and the Lunar Priestess Himeko she confessed to her saying that she loves and likes her, mentioning Himeko's traits which she truly likes: she likes Himeko's eyes that shines like the galaxy of spring, she likes Himeko's smooth hair that's like silk flying in the gentle breeze, she likes Himeko's lips that give sweet kisses, her lips that let her hear her sigh of pain, she likes Himeko's bright, sweet, and clear voice that seeps into her heart, touching her waist to her butt and chest she mentioned that she likes Himeko's body, her slim waist that looks like it will break if hugged, hugging Himeko's chest she continued to mention what she likes the most is Himeko's heart, fragile and gets hurt easily, but it's pure and beautiful no matter where she go, it never blames others and forgives everything, a soul that's full of kindness. *Touching the sun symbol on Himeko's chest, she revealed her truth to her, fighting eight-headed Orochi in their previous lives, their duty was to become Ame no Murakumo's power and defeat the Orochi, then seal Orochi and restore the destroyed world to its original form, and for that the two priestesses' last ritual to seal Orochi with Ame no Murakumo and return the world to its prior form, that was to sacrifice one priestess's life by the other hand, by offering a priestess's existence to revive the world she was forced to kill Himeko, a sin buried deep in her memory, but even if that memory was lost, the pain from it had always bothered her, at that moment, she remembered why Ame no Murakumo didn't revive, because she hated Ame no Murakumo somewhere in her heart, she can't forgive herself for killing Himeko forced by it, and that if she's with her, Himeko won't win, so she became a member of the Orochi, for she had to make Himeko hates her, she had to become her enemy, even if that meant utilizing Orochi, so that Himeko could kill her. *Himeko is her number one, a real princes and the sun that gently shone upon her, the moon is able to shine because of the sun, shw wished to be fairer and brighter than anyone, she just wanted Himeko to see. *At the moment of their parting, she made a promise with Himeko after her reborn she'll come back, so she would find her someday. *For meeting Himeko she's more happy than anyone. *Yearning for the whole of Himeko is what she can't stop, and she doesn't want anything except her, she just wants her, a night with both of them going on forever and ever, yet because that world was full of people that are not needed, who try to shamelessly interlope in between them, it was just full of people who are bothering them, that's why she wiped them out. *The reason she was stabbed by Himeko in the final battle was because she accidentally cut Himeko's shell necklace which was given to Himeko by herself, she witnessed it flying away sorrowfully until she gets stabbed by her sword. *Crossing the street one day in the other world wearing the same pink shell necklace as Himeko's, Himeko came rushing to hug her even though they haven't met before in that world, they fell in love all over again. *Her belief is that she and Chikane might have been destined to have the same birth dates and to meet each other, to have a special party with her in her mansion felt nice to her. *Threatening Souma the Orochi with her arrow is what she did in the manga for it was a dangerous situation involving Himeko, but as long as Himeko was against that she stopped flexibly. *Regarding Himeko's situation, she has sworn that she'll follow her even to Hell, and she'll teach the Orochi what she meant about that. *The mythological Altar which connects the the world and the moon shrine was the place she called Himeko to dressed in Priestesses outfits, since she saw her first kiss which was taken by Souma, she stripped her own to inform her that she is the Lunar Priestess who goes along with her, later then she kissed her, touching the symbol of the Sun Priestess Himeko, the chain that connects them, she started deeply to deflower her using a stick at the end of volume 1 continued to the first chapter of volume 2. To withdraw the need of Souma's protection, Himeko's losing her virginity so she can't be the Solar Priestess anymore is her aim, also her conviction to Himeko to not go near Souma the next morning in the spring garden stored a lot of anger and jealousy which made Himeko thinking that she was scary. *Since she's Himeko's other half, the Lunar Priestess, she knows about the Solar Priestess more than anybody else. *One more time, she touched Himeko after forcing her to a kiss as a dark priestess in the manga. *Himeko's kissing her like a child and caressing her breasts is one of her desired dreams by the influence of Sister Miyako's magical mirror. *Himeko's smell of the sun when she fell on her embrace at the Orochi temple inundated her with emotional feelings of love. *Destiny like it was a paired shell, she wishes if she were one with Himeko. But she never thought she was the Sun Priestess and that everything was planned, the ceremony to get hold of the world, planned by the village's folklore and the powerful Himemiyas, a structure to acquire the Orochi, controlling the people with the Orochi's element, and finding the Sun Priestess to sacrifice, everything should have gone as planned, but she refused because she never thought that the Sun Priestess was Himeko. A sun that shined on her since her former life, even going against her family, anything it takes to protect this warmth, she'll do it no matter it takes. *At chapter 13 she used cunnilingus for the lovemaking she gave to Himeko at her reunion with her at the final battle, because her "love" is this kind of love, touching Himeko's body, looking into her eyes, kissing her lips, listening to her sweet voice, enjoying the warmth of her breasts. *Even though separation from Himeko hurts like being stabbed by a knife, nothing makes her happier than the joy of reuniting with her. *If Himeko's happy, even if she had to stay in moon shrine for eternity she would stay, even if her soul should decay right here. *Sometime, Somewhere, she was reborn as Himeko's twin who knew about their destiny that they carried since they were born, but surprisingly it wasn't scary, because they were together, the two of them are always together, even though in the sky, a kannaduki is to shine. Chikane Manamiya of Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian Yuri Feats A girl who has absolutely no memory of her past, she bears a close resemblance to Himeko's dead sister. * For the sake of Himeko's sunny smile, she feels like she could do anything, if Himeko was sad she would stoke her head, saying that a sunny smile would suit her much better. * Since Himeko wanted to know more about her, she creep close to her out of bed to whisper to her ear. * Even though she didn't remember anything due to the amnesia, Himeko's name is the only thing she knows, because she's the person she treasures more than anything, at that moment, within her, there's nothing but Himeko, Himeko fills her completely, and she's her shining star. * To be able to meet Himeko, and to be there with her, she thanks god. * Her uneasy feeling that she have no memory, it frightens her (who is she/what is she), to the left, to the right, above and below, it's cold and utterly dark, yet she can see a light, a warm sunny light, it's Himeko, to have no memory of anything, and yet to know Himeko that's her light, and she's content to be Himeko's angel. * For Himeko's sake, she can do anything, for her she would do anything to her beloved Himeko as she kisses her head and embrace her gently. * Holding Himeko is so warm and soothing to her, in the church she wanted to know her even more deeply, so she intended to make love with her, she allured her starting with a French kiss, and stripped her partially at page 48 of the first chapter, the things Himeko said to stop, she asked her if they're actually good things, for she wondered what Himeko's Sanctuary is like; but later she gets interrupted by a nose-bleeding Souma. * Even though Himeko told her not to follow her; she did, to grant what Himeko truly wanted, to defeat the members of the Nine Days and save her life, she uses "Seven Swords" and "Heaven's Star" sword skills. Whoever comes, she'll protect Himeko's Sanctuary without fail, to do so she'll call forth her own Sanctuary. * Fate and what she she felt about: Fate isn't something that's decided, it's not something she and Himeko should let decide itself, either. Rather, it's something to stuggle against; when she took that sword in her hand, she knew for the sake of protecting Himeko she would even become one of god's angels. * In the beginning of chapter 2, she slept naked next to Himeko, then when Himeko coincidentally touched her breast the next morning, she thought that Himeko was so bold. * Wearing the school's uniform Himeko gave her, over the chest where Himeko touched her, both her inside and outside are enveloped by Himeko, she's so happy about it. * Nothing from Himeko's lips could trouble her, she can for Himeko's sake, she can do anthing, even if she was one of the Nine Days, targeting Himeko for the Dragon Cry once, regardless of her relationship with them, for Himeko's sake, she'll fight. * Ikebukuro, is where she made Himeko and her first date with a happy smile. * If taking a part of a submissive partner was a hobby of Himeko, she'd be happy to take part as well with a grin. * If Himeko's request seem to include protecting herself, to preserve the Sanctuary within her, and give a proper punishment to the Nine Days, she'll perform the skill of "Seven Swords", all for Himeko; for those who grasp at Himeko's Sanctuary with sinful hands, only death awaits them by Chikane. * When Himeko shed a tear, she came to hug her from behind in a maid outfit. * Himeko's pinch at her hand is a symbol of things to come if she's patient which she kissed. * For Himeko, she wore a picked sexy bunny outfit and handcuffs, she was willing to surprise her and suits her tastes, and earn her liking. * To show Himeko her devotion, she'll do whatever she must, like when she partially stripped her sexy bunny outfit, ordering one of the Nine Days who came for a revenge to let go of Himeko with both hands, he was unquestionably trespassing on for bidden ground by the swings of her sword. * One morning she picked up a bread crumb which was on Himeko's cheek to bite. * She acts of her own will, abiding by none but her own rules, only one person may order her, and that person is Himeko. * Because Himeko's bentou is a crystallization of their love, she only came to her class in the middle of a lesson to make a delivery of love, that was her sole intention. * She can still fight if Himeko commands her, because Himeko grants her the power to bury the enemies; Himeko's commands are absolute. * To rub her breasts softly by Himeko would make her feel good at page 18 of ch.6. * To help Himeko know the difference between them, she pushed her breasts against hers in the bath at page 20 of ch.6. * If Himeko is crying out, she would protect her and won't be defeated. * The mountain of love letters which fell out of her shoe locker are all ended up being thrown away by her, because she's only loyal to Himeko. * When Himeko asked her to not approach her too much at school; to only come talk to her seven times per day, and never come closer than two meters from her, she was desperate because it's the long-awaited school time with Himeko, but then she smiled for being bind with her rules, if it's Himeko's wish to discipline her in such a way, she feels it's amazing to be so close to Himeko, but unable to touch her, a tantalizing eternity building up piece by piece until they become a dazzling brilliance. * Her answer to the naughty males fans in school is; only humans possess an inner spirit, and her inner spirit is Himeko. Anything which disturbs the peace of that school will be dealt with by her sanctuary, her commitment to that is absolute, for Himeko's sake. * At the first pages of chapter 8, she taught Himeko how to be good at ecchi things on bed, to be closer in front of, and to wrap her legs around her more, yet they get interrupted again by a nose-bleeding Souma. * Wanting to hear Himeko saying from her lips without excessive shyness that she would like to be taught by Chikane how to be good at ecchi things is what she desired. * Her feelings for Himeko are real, as long as Himeko acknowledges her, she is real. * From a distant past, when Himeko was crying in the bath, in regret that she couldn't look after flowers well at all, at chapter 12 she pointed that Himeko shouldn’t be sad about it for Himeko tried to grow lots of flowers there, reassuring her that the entire area there will become a flower garden. For a sunny sunflower like Himeko as she noted, a smiling face suits her best, she tried to cheer her up by convincing her firstly to dry her tears, touching Himeko's hair behind her back admiringly, then touched her breasts to displace her sad feeling. Chika-oneechan version of Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian Yuri Feats A member of the Nine Days, she have come to destroy the Dragon's Cry within Himiko, she won't allow interruption in slaying god. * Together with Himeko, they are one, even on the night when millions of stars rain, even on the dawn when everything began, no matter what tries to tear them apart, they were destined to be together forever. Kaon of Shattered Angels Yuri Feats also known as "Kaon of the Lunar Spiral") is the Absolute Angel Murakumo. She is a student at the Higashigetsu Fūma Witch Academy Kaon has her Absolute Angel mark on her left arm; at one point, Mika replaces Kaon's mark with her own so Kaon can only draw energy from Mika. Kaon's emotional bond with Himiko is interrupted, but her true nature resurfaces and her mark is restored when Himiko kisses her. In special two of the anime Kaon visits Himiko, who draws her nude with a blanket. * To be kissed by Himiko in order give her the mana needed for her wound's healing she was most grateful that she held her affectionately. * To dedicate herself, every stand of hair, every drop of blood to Mika Ayanokoji was her only option. To show Mika the proof of her loyalty she kissed her. * Unconsciously, she pulled Himiko's skirt after she decided to leave Kaon sleep, after Himiko told her about the matter that she would give her all of her mana, but Kaon stopped her suddenly by pulling her skirt gently. * The gifts that she owes to Himeko; her bright smile, the warmness of Himiko's skin against hers, a loving heart, each moment with her was like an eternity of happiness, but she believes that all she did was to take from Himiko (the mana), and that she hurt her again and again with her forced devotion to their previous master Mika, yet she can't live without Himiko, so she promised to return everything to her, the end of the anime featured the Absolute Angel form Kaon's kiss of mana exchange with Himiko. * When she was held by Valteishia dreaming about Himiko, pronouncing Himiko's name she shed a tear which fell on Himiko's cheek who was right underneath her. *There is a feeling which is filling her chest, her first thoughts, first happiness, first calm and light, it shrouds her everything, the happiness Himiko has given her is always shining in her chest. *The time Himiko copies her image to draw on the drawing board is what she hope will continue forever. *Because she can't kiss Himiko the one she loves, but to forcefully to kiss Mika the one she doesn't love, it hurts her chest, even though she was sad, she didn't cry because she doesn't want Himiko to see her cry, but if she breaks all the walls between each other, if she makes all of Mika's dream come true, they'll have time for each other, until then, she'll be the sword and cut down everything until that day comes. *Keeping Himiko's quarters safe is the most important mission to her. Gallery Anime_25976_1406238.jpg Anime_25978_1111402.jpg Videotogif_2018.01.08_23.23.50.gif Anime_25981_594052.jpg Anime 25976 1295044.jpg Anime 25976 1067650.jpg Anime 25976 1071737.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.07 16.30.18.gif Videotogif 2018.01.07 16.31.49.gif Videotogif 2018.01.07 19.06.33.gif Anime 25979 583708.jpg Anime 25980 636845.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.08 23.20.08.gif Anime 25980 1315272.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.08 23.39.10.gif Anime 25981 932140.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.09 09.42.50.gif Chikane Himeko7.jpg 35897-1161995703.jpg 7726a81d146f5a3ef493a40adadf0acc.jpg|Chikane's kiss at episode 1 35897-508656718.png 35897-1680113236.png Anime_25977_1055346.jpg 35897-889124633.png 35897-958275720.png Anime 25983 952243.jpg Anime 25983 986986.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.25 19.28.21.gif Videotogif 2018.01.25 19.55.14.gif Anime 25985 1147063.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.27 19.44.52.gif 29-1.jpg 9-1.jpg 15-1.jpg MR-4678-79134-15-1.jpg MR-4678-79134-21-1.jpg MR-4678-79136-16.jpg 7-1.jpg 5.jpg 7.jpg Iamnesian01 04.jpg Iamnesian01 25-1.jpg Iamnesian01 28-1.jpg Iamnesian01 31-1.jpg Lamnesian02 20-1.jpg Lamnesian02 24.jpg Uamnesian03 07-1.jpg Uamnesian03 15-1.jpg Uamnesian03 26 27-1.jpg Ramnesian07 07-1.jpg Gamnesian 011 09-1.jpg Hamnesian 012 12-1.jpg ShatteredAngelsepisode2 581164.jpg ShatteredAngelsepisode2 966382.jpg Videotogif 2018.03.16 09.12.18.gif Videotogif 2018.03.17 10.11.35.gif Videotogif 2018.03.18 07.36.42.gif Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora 5.5 12-1.jpg Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora 5.5 16-1.jpg Category:Romantic Category:Kannazuki no Miko Category:Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian Category:Characters Category:Shattered Angels